<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I LOVE YOU FOR iNFiNiTY (ENGLISH) by TRASHiNiMA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927234">I LOVE YOU FOR iNFiNiTY (ENGLISH)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA'>TRASHiNiMA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Heartbreak, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Please Don't Hate Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love hurts, right ? Especially when you're the only one to believe you're speciale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I LOVE YOU FOR iNFiNiTY (ENGLISH)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. Sorry about that little stuff. Being rejected by my crush had me depressed for a week now and i wanted to ... write somerhing to, throw my pain. I feel better. Im sorry Miroctane. I love my babies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What am I doing wrong?"</p><p>Echoed a voice filled with rage against the walls of the small living room. <em>What</em> <em>was</em> <em>he</em> <em>doing</em> <em>wrong</em> ? He couldn't tell. He was clueless and the more the time passed, the more he felt his heart chattering in his chest. A painful constant agony he have not felt since his young years from Highschool.</p><p><em>Love</em> <em>hurts</em><em>, </em><em>right</em><em> ? </em><em>Especially</em> <em>when</em><em> you're </em><em>the</em> <em>only</em> <em>one</em> <em>to</em> <em>believe</em><em> you're </em><em>speciale</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Despite all of my fucking efforts, despite all the moments he made me believe we could be something together, he tells me he does not want me like that, Ajay !<br/>
- Tav ... Please ...C-Calm down wouldya ?"</p><p>The medic never saw her friend like that. Not even losing his legs have made him fall in such a state. She had to quickly step on the left with a gasp to avoid being hit by an object that Octavio throw in rage when he renversed the table.</p><p>"Why ... He yelled before to punch the wall, once. One day he says he can't live without me, and the other he does not know how to call us and act like I'm nothing ? What am I, a clown ? Well you know what, Elliot ?! I don't need you and your stupid smile, you and your laugh that makes me feel butterfly in my stomach, you and your ... face that i know by heart because I adore you ! Well you know what ?! Fuck you and die alone, Elliot !"</p><p>That was the last straw. Octane couldnt held his tears anymore and started to let his heart pour all his pain. Ajay couldn't help to feel tears in her eyes at her turn. She could feel how bad he felt at this instant. She went to hold him firmly in her arms, caressing his back that was shaking violently. The boy closed his arms round her with such desperation.</p><p>"I love him so much, Ajay ... Sobbed the spanish in her neck. Three years and he keeps giving me false hopes, excuses .. I love him it makes me want to die...<br/>
- I know, Tav. I know ... I know ..."</p><p>She held him until he stopped crying, until he felt too dizzy to stand and have to take a sit.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, dun worry. One day, someone will give you the love you deserve, I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk ... im sorry ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>